Dramatic Romance
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to my GH story. This is all about planning the wedding, the wedding itself, and the future.
1. Chapter 1

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 1 Planning troubles and Fun

Author's Note: This is the long awaited sequel. I hope everyone enjoys. I will be having surgery on Feb. 12 so there will probably be a delay in the next chapter.

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Planning a wedding has to be one of the hardest and most exhausting things I've ever done. Every day I have something I have to get done. The list is too long and get longer. Poor Jason he tries to help but he doesn't really care much about the details just that I'm happy. I have to admit I kind of wish we had eloped.

Picking out the church with the easiest part. We already knew we wanted Father Coates to marry us. We knew what kind of flowers we wanted too. We decided on roses for the flowers. Red and white roses were what I chose. My bouquet would be red roses and the bridesmaids would be white.

The difficulty started when I made Emily my maid of honor. Then I made Carly and my sister Sarah bridesmaids. It wasn't that any one was causing me any problems. But Emily and Carly couldn't stop fighting. I try my best to play peacemaker with two of them. I even had Jason try talking with them both.

One of the hardest parts is Grams not being here. She seemed so far away in Arizona. We do talk on the phone daily. I wish she was here though to help with all this. I am glad to have her as my parent.

After the first few weeks Jason decided to hire a wedding planner. Carly and Emily quickly scared her off. Jason tried to hire another one but I knew there was no sense in it. I knew they would just scare off another wedding planner. I'm just the plain person that really didn't need the help anyway.

Jason kept trying to hook the budget for the wedding. I told him there's know need a big fancy wedding to prove our love. Sonny try to talk me into expensive dresses that were way above what I thought should be spent. There were a few things that were of been fun along the way.

Today will be another fun time, we will be doing cake tasting. We invited Lila and Monica along for today. Jason wasn't sure if he really wanted his mom involved. I talked him into it. At least Monica and Alan wanted to come to the wedding. My parents had just sent a letter explaining why they couldn't come. Same excuses different day.

Monica and Lila had met as early we had a quick lunch. Jason and Monica and get along really well. Then we headed to the cake testing. They had lots of variety for us to choose from. We ended up choosing the marble flavored for the cake. I was really excited when they said that they could put a motorcycle with little figurines on the top.

After the cake testing we went back to the Quartermaine mansion. Edward was giving Jason a hard time. Alan was getting along good with Jason. He told Jason how proud he was of him. Jason seems shy almost with them. He seemed almost childlike I wondered if it was the accident or the aftermath. It didn't matter either way.

Tomorrow we were going to have a triple date with Nikolas and Emily and Sonny and Carly. I knew there would be trouble but I still wanted to get our friend together in one place to talk. Nicholas and Sonny seemed to be fine with it. I hope having Nicholas and Sonny there would keep the girls from fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 2 The List

Author's Note: Wow thank you so much for all the reviews. I have surgery Thursday but will try to get chapter 3 out in the next week. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much for your support,

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I hadn't really thought much about the wedding. I felt bad for leaving Elizabeth to deal with the details. She also has to deal with Carly and Emily's constant bickering. I tried to hire a wedding planner but they didn't turn out well either.

Today we went and did the cake tasting. It went good. I even had an okay time with Monica and Alan. I could tell Elizabeth wanted them involved since her parents won't even agree to come and Audrey, Steven, and Sarah are so far away. I've done my best to deal Edward is the only one really giving me problems. I don't care about what the old man says though.

I went over to Sonny's for a while. He was home alone. He said Carly and Elizabeth were out doing more wedding stuff. I sighed hating the way all of this was taking over Elizabeth's life. Sonny smiled at me.

"What Sonny?" I asked.

"You're worried about Liz." He stated.

"Yeah this wedding stuff is crazy. Emily and Carly aren't helping." I said.

"Well man you could help more." Sonny said.

"I don't know anything about weddings." I responded honestly.

"Listen Liz is a simple girl. You saw how she fought me on the dress. She just wants a simple yet beautiful wedding." Sonny said.

"I know and I really do want to help that's why I hired the wedding planner." I said.

"Well maybe you could ask Liz if there is anything you can help with." Sonny suggested.

"I tried that she sighed and said no." I said.

"Okay well how about you look at her list and pick something and do it as a surprise." Sonny said.

"What list?" I asked clueless as to what he was referring to.

"Her wedding list in her wedding planner." Sonny answered.

"I didn't know she had one." I said.

"Come on let go to your place." Sonny said as I followed him.

"Where do you think she keeps it?" I asked.

"Probably on her night stand." Sonny answered.

"Here it is." I said as we arrived in the bedroom.

"Wow she's so organized." Sonny said.

"She marked down what has been done so far." I explained.

"What has she finished with? Sonny asked.

"We have the church booked, the flowers have been order, the cake, and the wedding party has been chosen." I answered looking at her list.

"How many items are on there?" Sonny asked.

"Twenty items that still leaves fifteen." I answered worried.

"Okay well what's next on her list?" Sonny asked me.

"We need a photographer and a videographer." I answered.

"Okay I think you and I could handle that." Sonny said.

"What's a videographer?" I asked confused.

"They will record the wedding and reception for you to be able to watch it later." Sonny answered with a smile.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Go ahead and write done next to that. Hopefully she'll think she did it or that Carly or Emily did." Sonny said.

"I think we should pick a few more." I said.

"Okay well what else is on there?" Sonny asked.

"DJ and choosing music is next." I answered.

"You and she should probably do that together." Sonny said.

"Okay then is Caterers." I said.

"I think we could get a chef. What kind of food besides Italian does Elizabeth like?" Sonny asked.

"She isn't picky but she really likes burgers and fries." I answered.

"Oh I know the prefect person. He can do casual and not so casual foods." Sonny said.

"Okay I'll mark done of that one also." I responded happily.

"We obviously aren't allowed to help with the dress." I said.

"I think she and Carly were going to look today." Sonny said.

"Oh wow Elizabeth wants us to do gifts for charities in stead of gifts." I said amazed at my given girl.

"Maybe you could see if Emily would help her. Monica and Lila would probably be helpfully also." Sonny suggested.

"Great idea." I said.

"What else could we help her with?" Sonny asked.

"The only other things I know I could do on my own are the transportation." I answered.

"Mark it down as done also. If you need any help let me know." Sonny said.

"I will also ask her about the DJ and see if she needs help with anything else." I said.

"Good man. Well I better get going." Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny." I said honestly happy.

"No problem." Sonny said as he left.

[Later that night]

"Jason I love you so much and thank you." Elizabeth said.

"I love you too. What are you thanking me for?" I asked.

"Jas Babe I know your hand writing." Elizabeth said.

"Oh um I didn't mean to invade your privacy." I said.

"You didn't. I was just too proud to ask for help." She said.

"I'd like to also help you with the DJ and music." I said.

"Sounds good tomorrow night on our triple date we are meeting one of the DJ's I like." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds great. Also I love the idea for having charities." I said.

"Oh good." She responded.

"I was thinking my family might be willing to help." I said.

"Cool." She responded.

"Did you find a dress today?" I asked.

"Sort of." Elizabeth answered biting her lip.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked confused.

"I found a top of a dress and a bottom I really like. The dress designer said she could combine them but I mean that would be silly to buy two dresses." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Elizabeth I don't care how many dresses you buy. I want us to have your dream wedding." I said chuckling.

"That's what Carly said too." Elizabeth said.

"Call them in the morning." I said.

"I will thank you Jason." She said.

"I love Elizabeth Webber." I said kissing her.

"I love you too Jason so very much."


	3. Chapter 3

Dramatic romance

Chapter 3 triple date

Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I am still recovering from surgery I have a long road ahead. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view) 

It was going to be a long day. After having breakfast together this morning Emily and Carly were joining me to look at bridesmaid dresses. As normal they had already both put their opinions in. Jason had told me not let either one of them bully me. I just wasn't looking forward to their fighting. All I wanted to do is pick out some nice dresses for them to wear along with Sarah's dress. After dress shopping today we would all head home to get ready? Tonight was the triple date. I just had to hope that Sonny and Nicholas would help.

"Elizabeth." Carly said.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Are we meeting Emily there?" Carly asked.

"Yes she had something else to do this morning before we went." I said.

"Well I was kind hoping we could talk on the way about the dress." Carly said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well I know you have an idea of what you want." Carly said.

"Okay Carly just tell me what it is." I said.

"I just want something that'll look good you know." Carly said.

"Yes I know Carly." I said.

"Emily is just a kid she doesn't necessarily know what what's good." Carly complained.

"Listen Carly Emily and you will get your chance to put in your input but over all the decision is mine." I explained quickly.

"Okay fine I just don't want to wear something I'll make me look like a little girl like Emily." Carly said.

"I'm hearing you Carly okay I want to look good on all three of you." I responded.

I was so relieved when we arrived at the dress store. Emily quickly pulled me off to the side as Carly talk to the dress store owner. I sighed as I had a similar conversation with Emily as I did with Carly about the styles being different. I suddenly wish my sister was here to at least help. Strangely enough Sarah was the only one who said she will wear whatever I picked.

The dress store owner was very nice. I felt so sorry for her. Emily and Carly spent the whole day arguing. Finally I told them what this is my wedding not theirs and I will choices. I even had to call Jason twice just calm down. The dresses ended up being similar to both of their taste but something that would look good on Sarah as well.

I just need that no matter what I have picked each one of them had their own opinions on what they would've picked. But it's not their wedding. Like Jason said why should I be steamrolled by them? I am getting tired of their constant fighting.

I was so relieved to be home but not looking forward to the night when I arrived. Jason wasn't home yet. I went and took another shower I felt like I needed it after the day I had. I decided to wear my black outfit Jason always seems to like it. I was just glad we weren't going anywhere super fancy tonight. Carly actually seemed glad to be going to Jake's.

I was trying to relax for a few minutes before I did my makeup. I heard the door downstairs. Jason crept up the stairs quietly. I could hear him open the bedroom door and come up behind me. He kissed me on my cheek until I turned around. Then we had a long passionate kiss. I couldn't help wonder will always be like this even after we're married.

"So I got the impression you have had a long day." Jason said.

"What did Carly say?" I asked.

"I didn't see Carly." Jason replied.

"Okay how do you know I had a long day besides my calls?" I asked confused.

"Oh Sonny called and Nikolas just to check on you." Jason said.

"Well that was nice of them." I said.

"Do you want to cancel tonight?" Jason asked.

"No we should go ahead and do it though I have to say if they both start acting like they have been it's up to you guys to take care of them." I said.

"I promise." Jason replied kissing me again.

I quickly finished getting ready and saw that Jason was doing the same. At 6:30 we left for Jake. We took the bike because it's nice weather out. When we arrived at Jake's Carly and Sonny were already there. A few minutes later Nikolas and Emily arrived. After everyone greeted each other we got drinks and some snacks.

The night went better than I had planned. Although Emily and Carly ended up not talking to each other much. Jason actually talked more than normal. Nikalos and Sonny seem to keep the conversation flowing. Sonny seemed very interested in wedding preparations to my surprise. I found myself talking to Sonny more than anyone else. I thanked him for his help with wedding preparations. The Nikalos sprung a surprise on me as well.

Nikolas I found someone to do our invitations for us. He said they could put any design Jason and I liked. I quickly thanked him and we started to talk about a few other things I had planned. I asked Nikolas if he would be willing to do a reading at the wedding. He quickly agreed and smiled thankfully.

At the end of the night though we were all tired everyone seemed calmer than normal. Carly and Emily even said goodbye to each other. Overall it was a successful triple date and a successful day even though I was exhausted. I just wondered if it the whole wedding was going be this exhausting.


	4. Chapter 4

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 4 Seating

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. This story will be between 15 and 20 chapters. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

The wedding is getting closer. Things seemed to move quickly after we sent out the invitations. The RSVP's started coming in. I was a little shocked that most were yes'. Now we are three weeks from our special day.

Last night after going through the RSVP's I realized I needed to start the seating chart. I really needed some help. I didn't want to ask Carly and Emily to help because of the fighting. I couldn't just ask Emily or Carly someone would get their feelings hurt. I thought about asking Sonny to help. I didn't want to put him in the middle.

Francis came in with four huge poster boards. I got everything else out I needed. I sat just staring at the tables I had designed. I just wasn't sure how to do this.

I turned on some music. I sat down. I curled up on the couch. I would get started in a minute or two. I felt exhausted.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth wake up." Jason said softly.

"What are you doing home?" I asked yawning.

"It's six." Jason answered.

"Crap I fell asleep." I said annoyed with myself.

"What are you working on?" Jason asked.

"The seating chart for our reception." I answered.

"Why isn't Emily and Carly helping?" Jason asked.

"I'm just over all the fighting." I admitted.

"Do you need any help?" Jason asked.

"No I'm fine." I lied.

"No you aren't let me help. It's my wedding too." Jason said hugging me.

"Okay well everyone who has RSVP'd name is on these." I explained handing him the small pieces of paper.

"What do we do with them?" Jason asked clearly lost on what to do.

"Put them at the tables on the charts. The tables are numbered so we can also write them down." I answered.

"I never imagined it would be this many people." Jason said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Most people don't like me." Jason said honestly.

"No they are scared of you. And I am Audrey's granddaughter. And well you are you know." I said not wanting to upset him about the Quartermaine's.

"Are they all coming?" He asked referring to the Quartermaine's.

"Well most of them are." I answered.

"Maybe we should sit Alan and Monica closer to us." Jason said.

"And Ned and Lois?" I asked.

"I guess." He answered.

"You can admit to me that you like Ned." I teased.

"You better not tell him that." Jason warned tickling me.

"He likes you too Babe." I said.

"Did Emily tell you that?" Jason asked.

"No Ned did at our engagement party. He said he didn't like your job but you as a person he could respect and like." I answered as Jason nodded.

"Does the wedding party sit with us?" Jason asked looking at the long table that had our names.

"Yes they do. Sarah and Francis gratefully agreed to sit between Carly and Emily." I answered.

"And how did you get Francis to agree to that?" Jason asked me.

"He really doesn't care where he sits as long as it's no where near Edward." I answered.

"Who are we making sit next to the old man?" Jason asked.

"Lila and Reginald." I answered.

"AJ won't be there will he?" Jason asked.

"No and Monica understood why we didn't invite him." I said.

"Good." Jason said.

"Who should sit with Bobbi?" I asked.

"She'll probably sit with Luke and Laura." Jason answered.

"I have them sitting with my family." I said.

"Maybe we should sit Mike there too?" Jason suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I answered.

"I still can't believe how many people are coming." Jason said holding the cards.

"Yeah now we just have to figure out where to sit them." I said still working.

"I'm going to order us some dinner it's seven already." Jason said.

"Sounds good." I responded.

I kept working on the chart. Jason rejoined me. We worked until the food arrived. After we eat we finished up the seating chart. I was once again exhausted as we finished.

Jason carried me up to bed. We lay cuddling until I fell asleep. I dreamed of the wedding. I couldn't escape it even in my dreams.

When I woke up this morning I realized my finally dress fitting is just a week away. We were down to all the last minute details. Ten more days and my family would arrive. I had missed my sister and brother a lot but I missed Grams the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 5 Dress Fitting

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and reading. This chapter is short and unedited but I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Today is my last dress fitting. Lila and Monica are joining Carly, Emily, and I. I wish Grams was here. I will see her in just a few days.

When we arrived they quickly took me back. Two women helped me try on my dress. They both smiled. I looked in the mirror it was prefect.

I stepped out to show everyone. I gasped in shock. Grams and Sarah were there. I ran to them. Grams and Sarah both hugged me. I showed everyone my dress.

"Liz you look amazing." Sarah said.

"She right you look lovely." Grams said with tears.

"Elizabeth it's as beautiful as you are." Monica said smiling.

"I agree with everyone you look beautiful darling." Lila said making me blush.

"Thank you everyone." I said as Carly and Emily started bickering.

I was about to break it up when Sarah stepped in. Grams followed me back in the dressing room. She and I had a private moment to talk. She said Sarah was more than happy to deal with Carly and Emily. I felt so thankful for my Grams and Sarah.

Lila suggested we all have lunch together. I quickly agreed. Carly said she needed to go. I could tell she was angry. Then Emily made an excuse to leave. I was annoyed but I figured whatever. I just wanted a nice lunch.

After lunch Grams and Sarah came back to the Pent House with me. I told them all about the wedding details. We were talking when there was a knock on the door. It was Francis. He came in and he and Sarah started chatting.

I showed Grams my studio space and some of my new art. She was really impressed. She also said the Pent House looked good. Grams and Sarah headed to the hotel.

Jason and I took Grams and Sarah to dinner. It was the most I heard him talk to them. It was really nice. I was glad to see Jason and Grams getting along. At the end of the night I hugged my sister. I was so glad I asked her to be part of the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 6

Author's Note: This is a short chapter. The next chapter will be the rehearsal. Thank you for all the reviews each one makes me smile. I hope you all enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I don't really understand bachelor and bachelorette parties. Elizabeth and I decided early on not to have. I was surprised but Emily and Sonny actually were upset about this. Elizabeth quickly agreed to a sleepover with Emily and Carly and Sarah. I only other hand finally gave in and agreed to a poker game. The poker game consisted of Sonny, Nicholas, Francis, Johnny, and Max.

It is one week until our wedding. Elizabeth of been anxious but happy. I hated that we were staying away from each other for full night. I was glad that she agreed to have the slumber party at the penthouse.

We had just started the poker game when we heard giggling. Johnny quickly looked at the door and saw the girls in the hallway. I wanted to see what they were doing but they told me not to look. Francis started cracking up. I wondered what was so funny. I decided I just had to see. When I looked at the door I couldn't help block chuckling to myself. All four of the ladies had green mask on their face. Carly quickly asked Johnny if he would look out for the pizza man. Sonny laughed took a few pictures and we all headed back inside.

The rest the night was pretty uneventful ended up winning about $100. Sonny and I both decided we were going to go to bed early. I may my way to the guestroom and lay down. I was hoping to sleep. 

I realized after an hour I couldn't sleep. I picked up my phone and decided to give Elizabeth a call. It run and eventually went to voicemail. About a hour later my phone rang.

It was Elizabeth. She said that Carly and Emily wouldn't answer when I called earlier. She said that she and Sarah were now upstairs in our room. I asked if Carly and Emily have been good. Elizabeth said with Sarah's help she was under able to keep them under control.

We talked for a long time. Eventually we said our good nights. I told her how much I loved her. She told me how much you love me. We said good night again.

The next morning we all had breakfast together. Nicholas I came to pick Emily up. Johnny and Francis even joined us. I quickly realize the Francis had a crush on Sarah. I didn't tell Elizabeth though. I'm not a matchmaker that's for sure.

Every day that passes is a day closer to my wedding. I can't wait until the day the Elizabeth is my wife. I can't believe that my dream is coming true. Elizabeth is my angel she's beautiful, kind, and so loving. I know no matter what happens in life with her by my side I will be happy. Yes I know I sound sappy.


	7. Chapter 7

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 7 Rehearsal

Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I am thinking this story will be 15 chapters. I combined some of the chapters to make them longer. Hope you enjoy! I appreciate all the support.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

Just 24 hours more and Elizabeth will be my wife. I wish we could just skip forward. I mean I get the wedding but why do we have to have a rehearsal? I mean they all go the same way. It's not like they are going to suddenly go crazy and do some like bungee jump in the middle.

"Jason we need to go are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah are you sure I can wear jeans?" I asked again for the third time.

"Yes now let's go." Elizabeth answered.

"You look great." I said amazed at the black jeans and low cut green shirt.

"Thank you and you look as amazing as ever." She said as we left.

We were the first ones at the church. Elizabeth explained that Father Coates wanted to speak to us alone before the wedding. I was a little nervous. I wondered why she had waited to tell me this.

"Nice to see you again Jason and Elizabeth." Father Coates said shaking our hands.

"Nice to see you as well." Elizabeth said.

"Why did you want to speak to us?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I normally do weeks of premarital meetings with my couples. Since Sonny and you are such big supporters I forgo that. I did want to speak to you. I need to know that your intentions are good." Father Coates answered honestly.

"What would you like to know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know you've both been through a lot." Father Coates said.

"Yes and it has brought us together." I said defensively.

"I'll just ask a few questions and you don't have to answer them." Father Coates said.

"Go ahead." I said calming down.

"When did you first realize you were in love with Elizabeth?" Father Coates asked me.

"She had helped me out and took care of me. She over and over again defended me." I explained.

"And you Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"I would say when I was recovering I already knew I was just scared." She answered.

"And Elizabeth how do you about Jason's job?" He asked as I tensed.

"I will always worry. I trust and love Jason." Elizabeth said.

"How do you feel about Elizabeth being an artist?" He asked me.

"I fully support her. I know she's talented. She helped me to see her art." I answered.

"How do you feel about Elizabeth's family?" He asked me.

"Her Grandmother and I have come a long way. I would do anything to protect Elizabeth and her family. Her brother and sister I am just getting to know but I am glad to see they are closer. As for her parents well I personally don't like them or how they make Elizabeth feel." I answered looking over at Elizabeth.

"What about you Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Well Sonny and Carly and the kids are family to him. Sonny and I have always gotten along. I love those kids. Carly and I well have come a long long way. As for Alan and Monica I get along good with them and it's so nice to see Jason trying with them. Lila is well wonderful as you know. Edward is well Edward I don't let him get to me. And Emily was already my sister in my heart." Elizabeth said.

"Father Coates the bridal party has arrived." A woman said interrupting us.

"I am more than satisfied with your answers. I am honored to marry you. If either of you need anything including a listening ear I am here for you." Father Coates said as we exited his office.

The rehearsal wasn't that bad. I stood at the alter. Sonny and Francis made jokes. Michael kept trying to tell me a story about school. In about an hour we were done. We had planned to join Elizabeth's Grandmother for dinner along with everyone here. Sarah smiled and said there was a change of plans. Everyone else except Emily seemed surprised.

We went back to the Pent House. When we went in there were pizza's sitting there. Audrey, Alan, and Monica came out. Alan and Monica explained that the groom's family usually did the rehearsal dinner. They said though we weren't a traditional family that they still wanted to do something special. I was actually pretty honored.

We ate pizza and everyone told stories about Elizabeth and me. Then everyone took turns giving their well wishes. Elizabeth and I actually had a good time. I was upset when it was time for me to leave. I didn't really believe in bad luck but I did as Elizabeth asked. I went with Sonny and Carly stayed with Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 8 Before We Wed

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the support. Next chapter will be the wedding ceremony. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Today I become Elizabeth Morgan. I can't believe I am getting married in a matter of hours. I woke up to my phone. It was Jason. He wanted to say good morning. We were talking when Carly yelled for me to get off the phone and come eat breakfast.

I went down stairs where Grams, Sarah, Emily, and Monica were sitting. Carly came out with muffins and coffee. I gave her a strange look. Carly doesn't cook. She smiled and said Sonny was over baking early. I laughed and sat.

After breakfast I dressed in my bride's shirt and jeans. We went to pick up a few last minute items. Then we headed to the church. When we arrived at the church the hair stylist was waiting.

Grams and Monica has their hair done first. Then Carly and Emily. I sat talking to Sarah. Sarah was asking all about Francis. I teased her that she had a crush. Sarah also said that she had been offered a job at GH. She said she was thinking about taking the job. I was excited at the thought of my sister and I being closer.

The hair stylist started on Sarah's hair next. I was happily nervous. The photographer joined us. They wanted pictures of us getting ready. The hair stylist called me over. I sat in the chair. We has already talked over what I wanted. She confirmed with me again the hair style I picked. I smiled and nodded.

She started with the curls. Then she put half up and left the other half down. She helped me with the tiara. After that I noticed the make-up artist had arrived. All of us got our make-up done next. I went with a natural look except my lips which were red.

Lila had arrived. Everyone gathered around. They said they had gifts for me. I was a little shocked. I didn't understand why.

"My dear I have your something old." Lila said handing me a handkerchief.

"It's beautiful Lila." I said hugging her.

"That was my Mother's she would be honored." Lila said.

"Thank you so much." I said trying not to cry.

"I have your something new." Grams said.

"These are beautiful." I said revealing the prefect diamond droplet earrings.

"Sarah found them and we bought them together." Grams said.

"I love them thank you both." I said hugging them.

"I have your something borrowed." Carly said.

"Oh my Carly that's amazing." I said looking at the necklace.

"Sonny bought this for our wedding for me." Carly explained.

"I will return it in excellent condition." I said.

"I know you will. I am glad to have you as my friend." Carly said as I hugged her.

"I'm glad to have you as mine too." I said.

"This is your something blue it's from Mom and I." Emily said handing me a box. It was a silk blue garter.

"Oh I love it. And now I have one to keep." I said.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Michael call from the door.

"Come in Michael." I said happily.

"Jason wanted me to bring you this and this is from Daddy." Michael said handing me two boxes.

"Thank you Michael and thank you for being a part of our wedding." I said kissing his cheek.

"I better get back." Michael said blushing.

"Bye Michael." Everyone yelled making him blush again.

"He looks so handsome." Monica said softly.

"Thank you." Carly said sounding sincere.

"So what did Jason and Sonny get you?" Sarah asked.

"Read the card first." Emily said.

"Elizabeth thank you for making my best friend so happy. Welcome to the family. We love you. Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Morgan." I read out loud.

"It's beautiful." Emily said.

"I've never seen one like this." I commented in wonder.

"Momma bought me one of our wedding. It's a family tradition. And well we are all family now." Carly explained as I put the family tree bracelet.

"Thank you Carly." I said again.

"All I did was give Sonny the idea he picked that one out himself." Carly said.

"Sonny has good taste." Sarah said.

"Yes." All the women said at the same time laughing.

"Time to get dressed." Gram said.

"It's time to get dressed already?" I asked shocked.

"Yes its only 45 minutes until the wedding starts." Emily answered.

"Where did the time go? I asked.

"We were busy getting ready and being sappy." Carly said laughing.

Grams and Monica helped me first. Then Carly and Emily helped. Finally Sarah straightened out my dress for me. The photographer took pictures. The hair stylist and make-up artist touched me back up.

We went outside to take more pictures. We took a lot of pictures. I saw Nikolas at the door. He watched us. I smile and waved him towards us. I took picture with him. Then I had the photographer take one of him and Emily together. They looked so cute together.

A few moments later we took our places. I was happily nervous. Monica, Grams, and Lila headed down the aisle. Next Sarah went down then Carly. Steven was whispering to me. He said he wanted me happy and to know he loves me and always will. I told him I loved him also and thanked him for being here and doing this. He smiled and we hugged.

I noticed Emily was walking. The doors shut. I was ready. I was ready to be Mrs. Morgan. I never wanted anything more in my life. As the doors open and the soft song I chose to walk down the aisle started I could see Jason.

The look as I walked towards him was amazing. I never felt more beautiful and whole in my life. I knew one day very soon I would paint this. I smiled with tears in my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 9 Weddings

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some writer's block. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I didn't like stand in front of all of these people. I looked at the door. I watched as everyone came down the aisle. Then the doors closed. I stared willing them to open. Then the music changed and the doors once again opened.

Elizabeth looked amazing. The dress was prefect for her. She smiled as she and Steven came closer. I couldn't help smiling back at her. Suddenly it was like no one else existed.

"Who give this woman to this man?" Father Coates asked.

"Our Grandmother and I." Steven answered.

"Please place Elizabeth's hand in Jason's." Father Coates said.

"I love you Lizzy." Steven whispered kissing her check.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"Take good care of her." Steven said sternly as he shook my hand.

"I promise." I said.

"We are joined here today for the uniting of two souls in the home of the lord. Jason and Elizabeth we pray for your marriage and for you. Bless it be. Now Nikalos has a poem to read. Father Coates said.

"I will be reading a poem from Sonnet 116 - by William Shakespeare.

Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments.

Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,  
or bends with the remover to remove:  
Oh, no! It is an ever-fixed mark.

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
it is the star to every wandering bark,  
whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool,  
though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come;  
love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
but bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved." Nikalos read.

"Now it is time for the vows. Jason repeat after me I, Jason Quartermaine Morgan, take you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Coates said.

I, Jason Quatermaine, take you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated.

"Now Elizabeth please repeat after me. I, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, take you, Jason Quatermaine, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Coates said.

"Wow that's really long I hope I don't mess up." Elizabeth said making everyone laugh.

"You'll do fine." Father Coates said smiling.

"I, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, take you, Jason Quatermaine Morgan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Elizabeth said as she teared up.

"Now the rings. A ring is an unending circle. It has no beginning or ending. Much as the love of this couple." Father Coates said.

"With this ring I thee wed." I said slipping the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Elizabeth said slipping my ring on.

"Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.

In so much as Jason and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." Father Coates said.

"Finally." I said a little louder than I meant to making everyone laugh as we kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quatermaine Morgan." Father Coates said as we walked down the aisle at cheering family and friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Dramatic Romance

Ch. 10 Reception

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Hopefully I can get these out sooner. Thank you.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

We arrived at our reception. Jason seemed relaxed and happy. He held my hand as we entered the garden. He leaned over and whispered I love Mrs. Morgan. I smiled and whispered my love back.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present the newly weds. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." The DJ announced.

"Jason and Elizabeth will you please make your way to the dance floor." Emily said taking the microphone.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked quietly.

"It's our first dance." I answered.

"Oh okay." Jason responded.

The song began. Jason held me close. I felt like no one was watching instead of almost the whole town. I was shocked at how quickly the song was over. We took our seats. They started bringing out the food. As we ate we talked a little to Sarah and Francis. Carly was upset about something. Sonny seemed to be handling it.

After we finished eating Jason and I went around to each table. Edward was as negative as always. Lila countered balanced it by being her sweet self. Grams hugged Jason. I laughed at the look on his face.

"As you all know I'm Sonny the best man. Jason Morgan isn't just my partner and best friend he is my brother. And I'm honored for Elizabeth to be my new sister. I wish you both a long happy marriage." Sonny said as everyone toasted.

"Hi everyone I'm Emily I am Jason's little sister and Elizabeth's best friend. Jason you are the best big brother. Today Jason you have given me the best gift ever. You have made my best friend my sister. I love you both more than I can say. I wish you more love than your hearts can hold and lots of nephew and nieces for me." Emily said making everyone laugh.

"I'd like to make a toast." Alan said taking the microphone.

"Jason?" I whispered.

"As everyone knows Jason and I have had a strained relationship. But Monica and I have always loved our son. Even though I might not approve of everything my son does I am truly happy for him. And we are pleased to consider Elizabeth part of our family." Alan said.

"Okay up last is Audrey." The DJ said.

"I am Elizabeth's grandmother. She came to me as a lost teenage girl. She's is one of the strongest women I know. I am so proud of her. And I am happy for her and Jason. Much love to you both children." Grams said.

We danced again. Then I danced with Sarah and Emily. After that we did a dollar dance for charity. I danced with all the men including Edward. Then I danced with Emily and Sarah again. Carly was dancing with Jason. I noticed he looked concerned.

"Sonny what's wrong?" I asked looking at Carly.

"She didn't want to ruin yopur day. She knew Jason would probably figure out something was wrong." Sonny said.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling concerned as well.

"Carly told me a couple of weeks ago we were expecting again." Sonny said.

"Oh no." I said.

"Three days ago she started bleeding. They said she miscarried. She made me promise not to tell you either of you." Sonny said.

"Oh Sonny I'm so sorry." I said hugging him.

"I'm sorry for telling you this today." Sonny said.

"No you're family. We want to support both of you." I said as Carly approached us.

"Oh no." She said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Carly she knew something was wrong." Sonny said.

"Come here." I said to Carly pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry so sorry." She said crying.

"No don't be. I'm sorry I can't imagine what you're going through." I said.

"Please go enjoy the rest of your day. I'll even go talk to Emily and I'll be good." Carly said making me laugh.

"Okay but when Jason and I get back from our honeymoon you owe me a girl talk." I said hugging her again.

"You got it." Carly said.

"It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet." The DJ said.

Single women were everywhere. I watched as they fought over it. Suddenly the bouquet ended up right in Sarah's arms. She looked shocked. I smiled at her. Then we took pictures.

"Now if the groom will join us." The DJ said as Jason turned around from where he was talking.

"Jas it's time to take off my garter." I said.

"In front of everyone." Jason shouted as everyone laughed.

"Jason just take off the blue one." I said.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then you'll throw it." I said.

Jason tossed it. It went towards Nikolas who stepped back from it. It ended up landing on Max. He flung it and Francis caught it. After we took pictures he and Sarah danced together. I noticed my sister had the garter a short time later.

Steven asked me to dance. We talked while dancing. He said he missed me. I told him I missed him and love him. I was so glad to have my big brother there.

Jason came over to me. He said Mrs. Morgan it's time. I asked what it was time for. He said our honeymoon. I smiled and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dramatic romance

Chapter 11 honeymoon in Italy

(Jason's point of view)

When we landed l knew how excited Elizabeth would be. This was Elizabeth dream vacation spot. I plan to show her everywhere I can think of that she would like to go. I hadn't even had a special map made of art galleries. I knew no matter where we went she would be happy. I had a list of places that I wanted to show her the historical value.

She was squirming in her seat as we arrived. I kiss my young wife and smile to myself. The days ahead were long but fun. We went to art galleries saw all the historical buildings. We went for gondola rides on the Rivera. We may love every night. I couldn't even imagine going back home and face in real life. If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

Elizabeth had her sketch pad out a lot. She smiled as she drew. I was happy to just watch her as she drew. We even took a sculpting class. I was really bad. Elizabeth laughed and learned a lot. That made it all worth it.

On our last day in Italy Elizabeth was sad and said she hoped we would come back soon. I promised her for our first anniversary we would come back. As we got on the plane I got a phone call. It was Sonny something was wrong. He said that we had a new serious threat. He was extremely worried about Carly and the kids but also about Elizabeth she was now target as well.

As we had our first real danger since I had many things with Elizabeth's serious side and hope everything will be OK. I looked over at Elizabeth I think she knew she just had that look in her eye. I wasn't sure how much I should tell her or if I should even tell her I didn't want her to be upset I don't want her to worry. But I promise to be honest with my wife as much as I could. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it and got ready to tell her that we were facing a new danger. What a way to end our honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Dramatic romance

Chapter 12 going home

Elizabeth's point of view

Our honeymoon had been so perfect I couldn't imagine anything better. As we got on the plane we were both smiling both happy. Then Jason got a phone call and everything changed. Jason sounds serious he looked worried I didn't know what was going on though. I waited patiently hoping you would tell me what was going on I knew it would be danger and I knew it would be bad. As he squeezed my hand I got more nervous. I just wanted him to tell me already.

He looked over and said "Elizabeth."

I said "yes Jason."

He said. "There's a new danger they have threatened Carly, the kids, and you."

He proceeded to tell me how sorry he was. He quickly told me that there would be guards waiting for us and that I would need a guard on me 24 hours a day. I quickly agreed I knew my husband needed me to be safe. I couldn't believe that this quickly something that happened.

When we arrived Francis was waiting behind me and smiled. He quickly told Jason that he would be guarding me. Johnny would be guarding Carly and the kids and that we would have alternate got guards whenever we need them.

We were quickly rushed to the penthouse. Jason took my hand and actually led me to Sonny's to my surprise. He asked me to go upstairs and stay with Carly and the kids. After quickly hugging Sonny I agreed and I went upstairs. I heard Sonny chuckle inside you won't least one of our wives listen.

Carly grab me and hug me she was happy to see me as well as the kids. Carly and I started talking about my honeymoon and all the things that Jason and I did. Then she told me what the new danger was. There was a new mob boss. He wanted Jason and Sonny's territories. When Sonny will not agree he quickly threatened my life as well as Carly and the kids.

I told Carly we needed to just do what they needed us to do right now. She smiled and nodded but I need Carly and just hope she wouldn't get into any additional trouble. As a set there with Carly I realize that my best friend and sister-in-law may be in danger is well. I was getting nervous about it.

As I reach the downstairs I heard Jason say we're going to go home now. We had everyone and made our way back to our house. Jason picked me up and carried me over the threshold. I smiled we went in and made love.

We were lying there together I looked over at Jason and asked do you believe Emily's in danger as well. He said I called Alan and Monica there's now new guards at the Quartermaine mansion. Nikalos also had put one on Emily. He said if there were any threats made it directly towards her he would get her moved either to the safe house or in with us. He looked at me and he told me He would protect me with his life.

Max and a tech team showed up the next day. They got things set up a new security system with new cameras installed. He told me not to worry too much. He promised that everything would be okay. He said he had Sonny and Jason's back as well as Francis and Johnny.

Jason and Sonny had an important meeting to attend to so I was left with Francis. Carly was spending the day with Bobbi so I didn't have a chance to hang out with her. And Emily was with Nicholas. I felt a little lonely. I open the door Francis was standing there. We said our hellos. He asked me about my painting and how everything was going. I told him all about the honeymoon and we just sat in the doorway and talked for a while.

When Johnny returned Johnny told Francis he could go in with me if he wanted. Francis followed me in and I showed him my newest art project. I was doing a sculpture of Jason. It was still rough but he thought it was amazing. He asked if Jason knew about it yet and I told him no.

Later Francis's phone rang. Francis put another guard on me. I asked what was wrong but no one would tell me. I had a bad feeling. I tried to call Jason. It went straight to voicemail.

When Carly return home she raced across the hall. what's going on she asked. I have no idea but it's bad. We waited to hear anything about our husbands and if they were okay. Would I lose Jason so soon after becoming his wife? I prayed that he would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Dramatic Romance

Chapter 13 is he OK?

Elizabeth's point of view

Carly and I have been waiting a while when the phone finally rang. I was nervous as a picked up. What if Jason's dead? What if he's hurt? What if he's in jail?

"Elizabeth." Jason said.

"Oh Jason I'm so glad you're okay." I said.

"Listen closely Elizabeth." Jason said.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked.

"Sonny and I were shot." Jason said calmly.

"Are you okay Jason? I asked terrified.

"I was shot in the leg I'm fine." Jason answered. "Jason Sonny alright?" I asked.

Carly looked she looks scared as that as Jason answered. "No Elizabeth he was shot in the chest he's in surgery."

I think Carly heard him. she was crying. I held her hand and I said "We're on our way."

Jason said. "Not yet wait for Francis and Johnny to get there."

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Francis and Max were there. Carly was hysterical. I asked Francis where Johnny was. Francis said he went to get Michael and Morgan. As we drove to the hospital I was upset Sonny's my friend. But I was grateful that it wasn't Jason. Carly was losing it I quickly called Bobbi she needed to be there. Bobbi assured me that she was there waiting.

We arrived I saw Jason. He quickly ran towards us. He kissed me and then turn to Carly.

"Jason what in the hell is going on?" Carly asked. "They shot him in the chest Carly. He's in surgery." Jason answered.

"Will he be okay? Jason tell me he'll be okay. Carly asked frantically.

"Carly." Bobbi called. I second later out came Monica.

"Monica how is he?" Carly asked.

"He made it through the first surgery but he's going to need another one Carly. There's major damage to his lungs." Monica explained.

"Will you make it Monica please tell me he will?" Carly shouted.

"His chances are 50-50 right now." Monica answered as she looked over Jason.

"Jason please sit down you won't be doing anyone any good if you have an infection." Monica said concerned.

"Okay I'll sit down." Jason agreed.

We had to wait a few more hours. Monica came out. The surgery went well they repaired as lung. Monica said there was a good chance of recovery it would just be a long one. We all hugged. They let Carly go back to the ICU to see Sonny.

Francis came up he whispered something to Jason. Jason help me close whispered in my ear it's over baby. I looked at him with wide eyes and I said it is. I promise it's over. He said again. Then he rushed over to Monica and quickly talk to her.

Short time later Carly came out to give me and Jason. We headed towards the ICU to see Sunny. Hi there. Sonny said. How are you feeling I asked? Oh you know just like I got shot in the chest. Sonny joked. I'm so glad you're OK. I said. I'm going to be fine better than fine. Well it's over. Jason said. Are you sure Jason? Carly asked. Yes it's over I promise. Jason answered. Can you to leave us alone for a few moments? Sonny asked. Sure come on Carly let's go see if Michael Morgan are here yet. I answered pulling Carly with me.


	14. Chapter 14

(Jason's point of view)

My wife is acting strange. She's been keeping to herself. I keep wondering what's wrong. She locks herself in her studio for hours at a time. She's been very quiet. I'm worried. I'm unsure how to fix it since I don't know what's wrong. Things have been calm lately. I've been home more. Sonny is recovering well. I have been helping out with Michael and Morgan.

Last night we went over to Sonny and Carly's for dinner. Sonny was teaching Carly how to cook. I watched them laughing and fighting. They both looked so happy. I looked over at Elizabeth she looked distracted. After dinner Elizabeth said she had to get back to her studio. She suggested I stay. I was disappointed. Sonny and Carly noticed how things were.

I decide to check on the next coffee shipment. I saw Emily. I went over and said hi. She asked where I had been hiding Elizabeth. I told her about Elizabeth locking herself in her studio. Emily said she wasn't returning her calls. I was even more concerned when I arrived home.

"Sarah I'm scared. What if he gets angry. I should've told him before now." Elizabeth said talking on her phone. "Elizabeth I'm home." I yelled so she wouldn't realize I over heard her. "Oh Sarah I need to go. I'll tell him." Elizabeth said quickly hanging up. "Hi what have you been up to?" I asked. "Oh um hi nothing." Elizabeth said. "Is something wrong?" I asked trying to get her to talk to me. "No everything is fine." She quickly replied. "Nothing you say will upset me. I love you. We can get through anything together." I said.

"I'm so sorry Jason." Elizabeth said. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked her. "Come with me." She said leading me to her studio. "Elizabeth no matter what everything will be fine." I said. "I hope so." She muttered.

I was very anxious. Why is she taking me to the studio? What's going on? Is she pregnant? No matter what nothing will change things. I just hope she doesn't have divorce papers. If she does I will stay strong and convince her to stay.

"You promise not to be angry?" She asked. "I promise." I replied trying to stay calm. "I started on this and then they wanted me to use it in a real art show. It could be my real chance to make it big." Elizabeth said. "Is that me?" I asked shocked looking at the sculpture. "Yes are you angry?" She asked looking so worried.

"No wow I'm overwhelmed and shocked." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I can try to create a new bust for the art show." She said. "This is what you were working on? This is why you've spent so much time in your studio?" I questioned. "Um yes." Elizabeth answered confused. "I thought you were pregnant or wanted a divorce." I said.

"Oh Jason I'm so sorry I worried you. When I do someday get pregnant I will share that with you right away. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be away from you." Elizabeth explained. "I love your work and I'm honored to be your muse. I can't wait for your art show." I said kissing my wife. "Oh Jason thank you I love you." She said as I carried her to our bedroom. "I love you too sweet girl." Jason said.


	15. Chapter 15

Dramatic Romance Ch. 15 The End...

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and support on this story. I am drawing this one to a close. I might write a third story down the line but for now I'm on to other stories. Thank you again.

Cindy :)

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Today is my art show. I'm nervous. Cindy the art director called me one of her artist dropped out. Instead of the one piece I am now having six pieces. I took my time as much as I could selected them. I have three paintings, two sculptures, and one graffiti piece. Jason and Francis have been helping me. I was excited to have people see my work. This could lead to bigger things. I also was worried no one would buy my pieces. What if I'm not as good as I think I am.

I arrived really early to the art gallery. Cindy was shocked to see me. She showed me to the area that would be mine. She was very impressed with all my pieces. She said I would probably sale everything tonight. She asked me if she could reprice my pieces. I agreed thinking I had priced to high.

I looked at the new prices they were double what I had put. She assured my work was worth every penny. I saw Jason and Francis had finished unpacking. I set up all my pieces. I smiled at Jason. We all headed home to get dressed for tonight. I wasn't sure what to wear. Carly suggested a deep purple dress. It was beautiful. Jason gave me a locket. It had pictures of us in it.

When we arrived back at the gallery I met the other artist. They all compliment my pieces. Their work was amazing. I wasn't sure my work would even get looked at. Jason stood with me until people started coming in.

I saw Sonny and Carly come in. Sonny was trying to buy my work. I refused and told him I would create a piece for him. Monica and Alan arrived next with Nikalos and Emily right be hide them. Nikalos too tried to buy pieces. Then I saw Cindy rushing towards me.

"You've made your first sell and the show has just began." Cindy said. "Who bought a piece?" I asked hoping it wasn't Sonny, Nikalos, or Monica and Alan. "Her name is Mrs. Anderson. She bought your painting of the two men and one woman." She said. "Mrs. Anderson this is the artist Elizabeth Morgan." Cindy said as I shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan." "You can call me Elizabeth and thank you so much." I said. "You can call me Renee and I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a larger painting for my living room as well?" She asked me. "Oh yes I would love to. What are you thinking?" I asked. "I'll leave the artistic part to you. I would like it to have red and gold in it." She answered. "Here is my card." I said to her. "I will pay you five times what I paid for this painting. Elizabeth you will be worth much more than that one day. Trust me my dear I know art." She said as I nodded in amazement.

My sculpture of Jason sold next. They wouldn't tell me who bought it. I had my ideas though. My other sculpture was bought by another artist. I was beyond honored. The night seemed to be going by so quickly. Cindy had already asked me to do another show in six weeks.

At the end of the night I only had one painting left. Jason begged to buy it. I was about to agree when Cindy appeared. She said my last piece had sold. I asked who had bought it. She smiled and said she'll be over soon. I nodded.

Then I saw my Grams. I ran to her. She had bought my last piece. She appologized for being late. I couldn't believe it. I hugged her closely. Jason came over and joined us. Grams said she had a huge surprise for me. We hurried to clean up. I went to get my money. I was shocked when Cindy handed me a check for 5000 dollars. She thanked me.

When we arrived at the pent house Sarah and Steven jumped out. I hugged them both. Grams said they were all moving back. I was so happy.

(A month later)

"Jason are you sure you didn't buy the sculpture of yourself?" I asked. "Elizabeth I didn't buy it." He promised for the millionth time. "Who bought it then?" I asked. "I don't know know." He answered. "I thought it was you and then Carly. I even thought Emily or even Monica bought it.. Don't you think it's strange that they didn't want me to know." I said. "I don't know but Grandmother is excepting us for tea. And since you've been working we haven't seen her in a while." Jason said. "I know I'm sorry." I said.

When we walked in Reginald greeted us. I saw Edward he smiled strangely at me. Jason held me close and starred him down. A second later Lila arrived. We went into the living room. I gasped. Jason yelled. There it was my sculpture of Jason.

"What in the hell?" Jason asked as Edward entered. "Why do you have this?" I asked. "Well I bought this sculpture of my grandson done by his beautiful wife for my beautiful wife." Edward said. "I'm sorry Dears I told Edward this would upset you. Would you like it back?" Lila asked. "I don't know I mean well. Jason?" I said. "No Grandmother if you want it you should have it." Jason said with a sigh. "Let me give you your money back." I said. "No dear you earned that. Jason would you like me to move it to my private quarters?" Lila asked. "If you don't mind." Jason replied.


End file.
